Twilight Drabbles
by Daerwyn
Summary: A collection of Twilight Drabbles written for imagines on the tumblr blog nomadicsteps. Multiple characters. Multiple pairings. A little bit of everything. Rated T for possible language or themes. Will up if necessary.
1. Rosalie (11 23 15)

Bella had just been happening to walk by the office when the printer sounded. Almost immediately, at a speed that still surprised her, she halted and listened to see if anyone was moving to get whatever they were printing. But no one was.

A shrug was all it took for her to move towards the printer, pulling the paper off of the rack. _Vintage Civil War Roster_. She knew that Jasper often collected snippets of the war, bits of history that were so long ago, he couldn't remember. And so, the price, an astounding four thousand dollars, wasn't too hard to look at. (Edward had, afterall, insisted on buying her a new car nearly every other year, and Alice often bought Jasper something expensive just because she felt like it.)

"If you could take that to Carlisle for me, Bella, I'd appreciate it." Rose. Bella glanced up above her, to where the woman was occupied. The new house was still a strange one to get used to living in. She missed Forks more than she really expected. She missed the little home in the woods. She missed the pack. And she missed Renesmee, who had opted to live on the Reservation for a while.

"Sure," Bella called back, and she went towards Carlisle's room, where she could hear him rustling papers. Either reading or putting away the last of the boxes of fake documents that the Cullens kept on them, for all occasions.

Lightly knocking, the rustling did not cease as Carlisle said quietly, "Come in, Bella." He was putting away forged documents. Her eyes caught her new name on the top of a particular pile. Bella Masen. They were going by Masen for this round. They had already declared that Swan would be used for the next round, when Renesmee joined them. Bella had spent hours perfecting her name, and being calmed down from stressing about the scent of people around her.

They had prepared her for this moment well.

"Rose wanted me to give this to you," Bella said with a shrug, and handed him the paper. Carlisle quirked an eyebrow, setting down the pile in his hands, before taking it from her. His eyes barely read what the item was before he gave a small nod.

"She's been looking for this one for months. Finally someone's decided to rid themselves of it."

The way Carlisle spoke of the roster made her hesitate. "She has? I thought Jasper would..." Unsure how to finish that, and not wanting to upset the blonde that had been cold to her in the beginning, but warm to her for the last few years, she stopped.

"Rosalie likes to help us remember our past," Carlisle said with an understanding smile. He set the paper on top of the bed, reaching for the pile of documentation he had discarded. "She scrapbooks. You'll see a few of them every once in a while, in the living room. She pieces together what we've forgotten."

Bella wondered if there was anything she had forgotten. The taste of chocolate cake. What her first word was. Was her first memory really what her first memory had been five years ago?

It wasn't until four weeks later when a package from Arlington, Texas arrived that Bella saw the scrapbook of Jasper's civil war days. Rosalie had filled it to the brim with photos and documents, maps and articles. And it wasn't until Rosalie caught her spying that the blonde gave a careless look to her new sister. "Well, are you going to come closer to actually look or not?" And Bella hesitantly scooted forward, seeing the careful handwriting of Rosalie's between pressed letters and wax seals.

"Letters he would send to his parents," Rosalie said quietly. "A few sketches he kept while he was with Maria." It turned into Rosalie giving her a private tour into Jasper's human life. A part of him that had been lost when he had become a newborn. A part of him he had back. All because of a few photographs, documents, and pieces of history.


	2. Major Problem Jasper (04 23 16)

Title: Major Problem

Rating: T

Prompt: Imagine making Jasper so jealous that The Major appears.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Twilight. It all belongs to Meyer and any other subsidiary claims.

Warnings: Mock-Fighting, Jealousy

Spoilers: Right up to training for Eclipse's fight.

Author's Notes: This imagine was originally on the imaginetwilight tumblr page. I love me some jealous Jasper. I wrote this with an original character so that it would be in something other than 1st person POV.

* * *

Emmett, she could tell, was not going to hold back. In fact, his posture suggested the very opposite. He was going to show off as much as he could to impress Rosalie, and hopefully help him score tonight. And she nearly rolled her eyes at his antics. Jasper was the opposite, knowing that him showing some gentlemanly behavior would give him some brownie points.

But no one ever said she had to fight fair. Jessamine just had to fight with the others to make sure she was prepared enough for the newborns that would be headed their way. And if Emmett was going to use his strengths… well, so were she.

It began simply, with prolonged eye contact, waiting for someone to make the first move - Emmett completely oblivious that she had already started.

"Ladies first," Emmett said, shifting with impatience.

Jessa's lip twitched, so slightly that she hoped he wouldn't notice. Of course, he didn't, because in an instant she was moving, using everything Jasper had taught her to use against someone bigger and stronger than her. The last fifty years hadn't been just playing house. They had been helping you refine everything that the years before had taught her. That Jazz had taught her.

But when Emmett seemed to catch her, his arms around Jessa's middle, the skin-on-skin contact was an immediate end to his advantage. His eyes went black nearly immediately, despite having hunted only a few days before. And his grip, originally firm enough that she could not slip away, loosened into a light caress.

Jessa shifted, her face far too close for anyone's comfort. And she exhaled slowly, her eyes never breaking eye contact. "Now, now, there's no need to be rough."

Emmett cleared his throat, shaking his head quickly. And her grin was immediate, and she twisted your arms, still attached to his arm, and sent him into the ground, eating dirt. Jessa made sure he got at least something in his mouth. And she knew the compulsion wore off when his entire body sank into the ground in defeat.

"Jess," Emmett groaned. "That's not fair!"

Suddenly, Jessa was off of Emmett, standing at least a hundred feet away, and the very dark and angry eyes of her mate were staring down at her, his hands gripping her shoulders. Only, he wasn't her husband. The eyes were devoid of any part of her husband. The Major was staring at Jessamine, not amused. "Not very nice, darlin," he ground out.

She smirked. "Works on everyone, even you, Major."

It was his turn to smirk, looking every bit the fearsome general he had been when both had met, over a century ago. Her eyes having met his, her smirk slowly dissolved as he used the oldest trick in his book - the only way to get her to stop using her powers. Using them against her, by turning it back on her.

She sighed, glancing away from him. "I won the fight, at least."

"You're only supposed to use it when you have to." Jessa rolled her eyes, pulling out of his grasp. And he was at her heel as she moved back towards the rest of the family, Rosalie doing her best to hide her grin, and Edward not even trying to. Jasper grabbed her arm, halting Jessa in her tracks. "You promised to only use it when it's life and death-"

"And it was life and death for Emmett's ego. I chose the one that would let him live a tad longer, than if he had me pinned," she returned evenly. Jasper's dark eyes darted to Emmett, sitting upright on the ground and his finger picking between his teeth. Getting out dirt. She felt a wide smile spreading in triumph the longer it took him to pick it out at inhuman speed.

And Jasper released her, relaxing as the jealousy evaporated. His golden eyes watched Emmett closely, as if analyzing his emotions. And his hand ruffled Jessa's hair as he passed, a signal that he was satisfied with what he could detect. "That's my girl."

Her eyes looked him over as he strode towards Emmett, appreciatively lingering at Jasper's backside. She knew that he could feel the appreciation, because it seemed he straightened his posture, and tensed his muscles to make them a tad more prominent. "Gladly," she murmured, her eyes lingering at the tightly fitted jeans that hugged his behind.

And then the family set back to work, to make sure they all were ready for the newborns that Alice could see coming.


	3. Rogue (07 02 16)

Title: Rogue

Rating: T

Prompt: Imagine that during Edward's rogue years, he fell into Aro's hands.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Twilight. It all belongs to Meyer and any other subsidiary claims.

Warnings: Dark!Edward, Human killing, mentions of murder.

Spoilers: For Edward's past.

Author's Notes: This imagine was originally posted on imaginextwilight on tumblr.

* * *

The body in Edward's hands provided more substance than anything Edward had had in his first ten years of life. The sweet blood was a nectar for the gods, for the same creatures Edward was, and the nectar was to be harvest when they became just ripe enough.

But Edward never preyed on the innocent. No, their blood didn't taste as sweet, anyway. But the thoughts of an innocent person as they were dying stayed with him longer than a guilty man. Thoughts of heaven and hell, of what they had done to deserve this pain and torment.

But the guilty...

The guilty always had thoughts of their victims, of their thefts and wrongdoings.

If Edward had the body of a God, why could he not act as one? Why had Carlisle forbidden the purging of humans that were not meant to roam this earth?

Edward stiffened as he heard someone approaching, and dropped the body. It fell limply, the mind numb and the heart lifeless. Dead. The thoughts caught him next.

Carlisle's prodigal son...

"I mean you no harm," the voice that matched the thoughts spoke. Edward glanced towards the sound, to the front of the alleyway. He was dressed in long robes that did not match what any man wore in the 1930s. Black with a crimson trim that was the same shade as the blood on Edward's own chin.

The man's eyes matched. A vampire. Wary, Edward straightened until he was at his full height, and his tongue lipped the excess blood from his lips.

"What do you want?" Edward said with no room for curtesy.

Not as polite as Carlisle, but I suppose that's not entirely a learned trait for a poor boy. It was the second time he had mentioned Carlisle.

"You know Carlisle?"

The man grinned. "Oh, yes, for many centuries." He didn't look old, but then again no one did. "So it's true. You can read my thoughts?" Interesting. He does not even require physical contact.

"Why would I need physical contact?" Edward inquired.

"It's how my gift works, you see," the man admitted. "I am just like you. I read people's minds, but only through touch." Edward felt a wave of envy course through him. If he could make the constant chatter in his head stop, he could blend into the city well. He would be able to hunt more easily, and focus on his victims. "But you must forgive me. I have not even introduced myself." The man took a step closer, making Edward take a step back, over the dead human's legs. "My name is Aro, the King of the Volturi."

"King," Edward repeated slowly. His eyes narrowed. "We have kings?"

"It's a shame Carlisle didn't mention me to you, before you decided to go... rogue." Aro grinned, but it was not kind. "Yes, our kind have three kings, and laws." Aro's head tilted as he glanced to the body at Edward's feet. "Many laws."

"So why are you here?"

Aro sucked in an unnecessary breath, turning slightly from Edward as he inspected the alley. A simple one in the Bronx, with two doors to a bar on either side, and a dumpster in the back Edward intended to place the body. "I've known Carlisle for many years, heard of his diet never faltering, even when he spent some time with me in Italy." Italy. He was a far ways from home. Edward eyed him suspiciously, the man's thoughts purposely jumbled and hard for Edward to decipher. A trick only a fellow mind-reader would know. "When we heard that his son, a companion changed not even fifteen years ago, had left in pursuit of a human diet... you can imagine our surprise. Did his philosophy not appeal to you?"

"I don't understand why you're here."

"You didn't answer my question," Aro returned. "Nor have you given me your name. That's quite rude."

"Edward," the near-newborn responded stiffly. "We aren't human, we suffered for three days, and we woke up to this. So why should I care what I eat, when I'm helping people. When I'm getting rid of scum that only kill or hurt others?"

Aro considered it. "I don't disagree. In fact, it's the same logic I've been trying to press on Carlisle for three centuries." He locked eyes with Edward. "But there is the matter of our laws. And our most important of laws is to protect our secret. When you go..." Aro waved his hand towards the corpse, "killing everyone you think deserves it, it sparks people's imagination. A vigilante. A super-hero, as those childish comics say. It's sloppy, and it brings unwanted attention to our kind. Threatening to expose us, our secret..."

"So you've come to punish me?" Edward returned sharply, his eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out how much strength this vampire had. Edward was faster, always was faster than anyone, and so he could keep running for as long as he needed. But this vampire had power that Edward didn't have. Influence.

"Punish you?" Aro laughed, high and wrong. "My dear boy, no. I've come to offer you a place to belong." He took a step towards Edward, but Edward didn't step back. Holding out a hand, he waited for Edward to take it. "That is, if you'll work for me. I think there's much we can learn from each other."

Edward hesitated, glancing down at the hand. The man's thoughts were difficult to decipher. But he caught a few words. Could be powerful... would prove himself with training ... make us even more formidable... "What's in it for me?"

"I won't lecture you on your diet," Aro smirked. "And you won't lecture me on mine."

It already sounded better than Carlisle's offer. Carlisle was a good man, but impractical in his lifestyle. Edward didn't accept Aro's hand. "I'll see what it's like, and then decide."

Aro's grin was triumphant. "Good. It would be foolish to agree to something blindly. I'm glad you're not a fool, Edward." Aro placed his hand once more at his side. "Come, the others are waiting. And there is so much to arrange. Demetri will take care of the body. Don't worry about that messiness. You won't have to worry about it any longer." Edward followed, leaving the body behind. Already, he was being treated like royalty.

He could get used to this.


End file.
